


The Spider and The Snake

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: After a study session, it comes to light that Y/n has two very different admirers.(Tumblr Request - ‘Love triangle imagine with Cheryl and Jughead?’)





	The Spider and The Snake

‘So y/n, you’ve got quite the dilemma.’

‘What are you going on about now, Ronnie?’ I asked genuinely confused as I sat down at our usual lunch table. Betty and Veronica sat opposite me. They looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

‘Erm, you do know that Jughead and Cheryl both have a major thing for you right?’ Betty questioned. I let out a small giggle.

‘I highly doubt that. Jughead is just a friend and well Cheryl and I barely hang out. Just when I tutor her.’

‘Funny how someone who used to get As, all of a sudden starts failing biology.’ Veronica quipped, before sipping her coffee.

‘Hey, she’s had a stressful year. Cut her some slack.’

‘Fair enough. But that doesn’t explain Jughead’s mild obsession with you.’ Betty added, then took a bite of her sandwich.

‘Okay, now you’re really being ridiculous.’ I sighed heavily, these allegations were completely out of the blue.

‘He’s completely smitten for you, we’ve heard him talk about you. He definitely sees you as more than a friend.’ Veronica said with a smirk.

‘You two are together 24/7 practically. And we’ve heard about your sleepovers.’ Betty revealed. Veronica glared at me, raising a single eyebrow.

‘He’s my best friend and was technically homeless, of course I’m going to let him stay over.’ Frustration started to leak into my voice. The girls widened their eyes in unison, I’d made it clear they needed to back off.

‘Okay y/n. But next time you see them, maybe just look out for the signs.’ Betty suggested, her voice a little less eager.

‘Fine then if it’ll please you two I suppose.’ Veronica grinned and clapped her hands excitedly.

‘Now can we please change the subject?’

* * *

 

I sat at a large table in the library, setting out my notes and the books we’d need for this session. I’d agreed to give Cheryl an extra session since we had a quiz coming up, she practically begged me. I reckoned it was the nerves getting to her. She finally swanned in ten minutes late as usual. She wore a red tartan mini skirt and a black cropped turtle neck top which clinged to her tiny waist. Her glorious red hair was swept over her right shoulder and her signature spider broach sat on the left of it. If Cheryl had a thing for me, my bi-dar needed repairing. Maybe the fact that she was way out of my league automatically switched it off.

‘Hello life saver, thank you so much for doing this for me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ She gushed as she sat next to me.

‘Oh don’t worry about it Cheryl, and I think you’d be just fine.’

‘You’re so sweet.’ She replied, getting her notebook and pen out her bag.

‘So is there anything in particular you want to cover?’ I asked, shuffling through my notes.

‘Erm, I need to cover everything! If that’s okay?’ Cheryl’s tone was silky and sweet, I couldn’t help but be enticed.

‘Of course, I just hope you don’t get sick of me.’ I joked, letting out a chuckle. Cheryl’s hand suddenly fell on top of mine.

‘I could never get sick of you y/n.’ Her eyes wouldn’t leave mine, there was a sincere smile upon her face.

‘Cheryl, do you- do you like me?’ I stuttered nervously, Betty and Veronica had gotten more to me than I thought. Her gaze immediately dropped but her hand stayed.

‘Possibly.’ She murmured, a blush spreading over her cheeks. I turned my hand over and gave hers a squeeze.

‘I didn’t even think a girl like you could even consider me that way. You’re way out of my league.’ She looked up again and I gave her a shy grin.

‘There’s just something about you y/n, you make my heart tick like no one has before.’ I felt heat spreading over my own face. Cheryl giggled at me. I decided to go for it, it’s not every day that Cheryl Blossom admits she has a crush on you.

‘Wanna go somewhere more private?’ I asked. Cheryl grinned.

‘Biology can wait I guess.’ The redhead replied. I bit my lip, we both rose from the table and I grabbed her hand. I paced to the back cases of the library, Cheryl in tow behind me.

‘Y/n, you little genius, nobody will find us here.’ I smiled back at her. We intertwined our hands and she pushed me back against the bookcase. We gazed into each other’s eyes, the space between us growing thinner. Cheryl leaned in, placing her ruby red lips on mine. I kissed back intensely, quickly dropping her hands and cupping her face. She grabbed my hips, kissing me back more passionately than she began. I was frenzied by her touch, I’d never been one for making out in school but this was hot. We finally separated, panting a little. We both let out a breathy laugh, feeling a little ridiculous.

‘Wow, I never thought I’d fulfil this high school cliché.’ Cheryl smiled at me, dabbing the edge of my lip with her thumb.

‘Ah, I do forget how naïve and innocent you are.’ I let out a hesitant chuckle, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

‘Well you don’t know-’ I paused, hearing footsteps from behind the book case.

‘Did you hear that?’ Cheryl backed away, her eyes enlarging in panic.

‘Hear what?’ A loud creak made me turn to my left suddenly. At the end of the isle, Jughead stood motionless. He mouthed my name, his eyes widened.

‘Oh god, what’s that tramp doing here?’ Cheryl practically spat out her words. Jughead quickly stormed off before I could say anything.

‘Jughead!’ I quickly called after him. I turned to Cheryl and gave her a quick scowl before running off after Jughead. I ran up the isle to where the library opened up in the middle with desks spread out. I looked to the large double doors to see Jughead leave the library. I darted through the tables and chairs to the exit. I could hear Cheryl call after me, her heeled boots clattered against the wooden floor as she tried to catch up with me. I pushed through the doors, looking up and down the hallway to find Jughead. I instead found Betty and Veronica, looking rather confused.

‘Have you two seen Jughead?’ I asked impatiently. The doors opened to the library opened behind me again, Cheryl strutted through.

‘Are you seriously looking for that oaf after our little session?’ She snipped at me.

‘Oh this explains a lot.’ Veronica and Betty looked at me and then to Cheryl and then the opposite direction. Betty caught my eye and gestured to her lips, I quickly caught on. I rubbed at my lips with my thumb, Cheryl’s signature red lipstick was all over them. Jughead had caught me red lipped and I was starting to see that Veronica and Betty might have been right all along. I turned back to see Cheryl with a wicked smirk on her face.

‘Oh god, what the hell have I done?’

‘I hate to say it but we told you so.’ Veronica announced proudly, hands on her hips.

‘Ronnie!’ Betty elbowed her in the side and gave her a quick glare.

‘Sorry, not the time I guess. Jughead went that way, you might be able to catch him.’ She pointed behind her to the exit.

‘Thanks, I hope I can fix this.’ I ran down the hallway in hope of catching up to Jughead.

‘Good luck!’ Betty called after me. I slammed through the heavy doors, looking everywhere left and right to find my best friend. I couldn’t see the familiar crown shaped beanie anywhere, he must have left school grounds completely.

I could feel the guilt bubble away in my stomach, Jughead had never been happy with me tutoring Cheryl. I thought it was because of how much she taunted him, I only decided to give her a chance because she’d had such a rough year with losing her brother. I was now coming to the realisation it was because he was jealous.

I turned back around and went back to the library to get my stuff, there was no point of chasing Jughead around town when he clearly didn’t want to found right now. I got to my table and Betty and Veronica already clearing up my stuff.

‘Hey, thanks for coming back for my stuff.’ I spoke quietly.

‘Could you not find him then?’ Betty asked, placing a few books on top of each other.

‘Nope, he’s left school altogether. I think he needs space, I’ll find him tonight.’ I let out a solemn sigh, I wasn’t sure I could fix this.

‘Well he’ll be at Pop’s guaranteed. There’s a pep rally and Jug definitely isn’t one for school spirit.’ Veronica noted. I nodded and gave her a little smile, feeling a little more hopeful.

‘Y/n, do you like him or something?’ Betty inquired, she was never one to go without answers.

‘I don’t know. Maybe. I just kissed Cheryl Blossom and clearly upset my best friend. It’s ruffled my brain a bit. I have no idea what to do right now.’ I replied bluntly.

‘Well you might wanna start by washing that face of yours. Don’t think Jug will appreciate that rather unsubtle reminder of your little ‘study’ session.’ Veronica gestured sassily with air quotes. I could feel my face go red, matching the lipstick.

‘I’ll be right back girls.’ I swivelled around and quickly made my way to the restroom.

* * *

 

While the rest of the school was rallying together, I was venturing to Pop’s in the hope of finding my best friend. I walked through the door to be greeted by Pop, he nodded over to Jughead’s usual booth.

‘I’ll bring over your usual in ten minutes.’ He said, giving me a knowing smile. I walked over to the booth, Jughead sat with a coffee to his left as he furiously typed away at his laptop. This was how he dealt with his emotions, which was why he was such a good writer. However when it came to talking about his feelings, Jughead came up short with words.

‘Can I sit?’

‘Go ahead.’ I slid in carefully, not wanting to disturb his set up.

‘Can we talk?’

‘We’re talking right now, aren’t we?’ He replied bluntly, his eyes never leaving the screen. I let out a sigh, I hadn’t seen Jughead’s metaphorical wall in quite some time.

‘You know what I mean Jug.’

‘So what could darling y/n want to talk about then?’ His tone was dripping in sarcasm.

‘I wanted to know why you got so upset earlier. I promise you that’s the first time anything has happened between me and Cheryl. I barely even noticed she’d been crushing on me.’ I was upfront, we’d never been one to tip toe around a subject.

‘Uh- I was in shock. You know my hatred for the spider we call Cheryl Blossom. She’s been pure evil to me since the day we met. Didn’t think my so-called best friend would do that.’ He spluttered out, his words came out hesitantly.

‘Right. So this has nothing to do with you liking me? Shame, I was kind of hoping Betty and Veronica were right.’ That caught his attention. His eyes darted up from his screen and looked right at me.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ He took a sip of coffee and pushed his laptop screen down but didn’t break his eye contact with me. My stomach was full of butterflies, I had to let them out.

‘Betty and Veronica reckon you like me and after this afternoon’s events, I think it’s made me realise that I maybe like you too Jug.’ His eyes widened in disbelief. I let my arm rest on the table and held my hand out, Jughead looked at it for a moment. Time stretched out, my heart beat faster and faster. He finally placed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. He gave me one of his famous smirks.

‘Okay, I do like you y/n. You’re the only one that’s actually supported me, even when I joined the Serpents. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ I blushed at his words, casually playing with his hand.

‘If we’re going to be a thing, can we agree on something? No more study sessions with the evil redhead who shall not be named.’ Jughead asked, I chuckled.

‘I think that’s fair.’  We sat smiling like idiots at each other, our fingers dancing together. Pop arrived at our table, he grinned as he laid down a strawberry milkshake.

‘Here’s your milkshake, y/n.’

‘I think we’re going to need another straw.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
